House of Mouse
Disney's House of Mouse was an animated television series, produced by Walt Disney Television, that originally aired from 2001 to 2003. In the series, Mickey and his friends ran a nightclub frequented by many other animated Disney characters from throughout the company's animation history. The series was a successor to the short-lived Mickey Mouse Works, an earlier program consisting of original cartoons featuring Mickey Mouse and friends. The majority of the cartoons featured on House of Mouse were reruns from Mickey Mouse Works, although, classic theatrical cartoons were also regularly shown. The series was also created to commemorate and coincide with the anniversary of Walt Disney's birth. It should be noted this is the last Disney Channel show starring Mickey Mouse until Mickey Mouse Clubhouse on the Playhouse Disney block premiered in 2006. Summary The basic premise is that Mickey Mouse and his friends run a night club called the "House of Mouse" in the middle of Main Street, which shows Disney cartoons as part of its floor show. Each episode features a framing plot revolving around the comic mishaps of Mickey and the other characters running the club, often with cartoons that fit the theme of the framing plot. which are used as wraparounds for various Disney cartoons. Many characters from Disney animated films (such as Aladdin, Pinocchiro,Peter Pan, The Hunchback of Notre Dame,The Little Mermaid,The Jungle Book, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Alice in Wonderland,Beauty and the Beast including much more) have appeared on House of Mouse, mostly as guests and attendees. The show included many relatively obscure and otherwise rarely-used characters from the films, often with speaking parts; however, appearances by characters from other media (such as comic books and television shows) were few and far between. Mickey is the club's owner, while Minnie Mouse manages the finances and show production. Other House of Mouse staff members include *Greeter and Co-Owner - Donald Duck *Reservation Clerk - Daisy Duck *Head Waiter - Goofy Goof *Mascot - Pluto *Mechanical Technician - Horace Horsecollar *Chef - Gus Goose *Gossip Columnist -Clarabelle Cow *Parking Valet - Max Goof A musical band consisting of Huey,Dewy and Louie with such alternating names as" The quackstreet boys", or "The splashing Pumpkin", and Kid Duck regularly performs. Pete is the club's greedy landlord, who often attempts to shut the club down for his own personal gain by sabotaging the show through various means, since Mickey's contract states that the club stays open "as long as the show goes on" Staff . *'Mickey Mouse ' :Enteriment Superstar and geeral manager/ masters of ceremonies of the House of Mouse. Mickey is most visible as the club's flamboyant theater host and, in practice, leaves most of the club's management to the other staff. *''' Minnie Mouse''' :Mickey's girlfriend, show planner and bookkeeper. Minnie is responsible for much of the club's day-to-day administration. Her cool, rational personality has kept the club running in times of crisis. *''' Donald Duck''' :Mickey's best friend and assistant m anager/co-owner of the House of Mouse. Donald is responsible for the overall customer service at the club and attends to the needs of the club's vip guests. He secretly covets Mickey's fame and position at the club. *''' Daisy Duck''' ' '''Donald's girlfriend and reservation clerk. Somewhat frivolous, Daisy harbors ambitions to perform on-stage at the club with various acts. *'Goofy Goof''' :Mickey and Donald's friend, Max's father and head waiter of the club. Clumsy yet lovable, Goofy manages the club's restaurant operations. *''' Pluto''' :Mickey's pet dog and club mascot. *''' Horace Horsecollar''' :Mickey's long-time friend and technician. Horace runs and maintains the club's technical equipment including lights, loudspeakers and video players. *'Clarabelle Cow' :Minnie's long-time friend and gossip columnist. Clarabelle collects gossip and rumors from all over Toontown for her talk show at the club. Her gossip has occasionally lead to problems for the club's staff. *''' Max Goof''' :Goofy's son and a valet parking attendant. *''' Huey,Dewey and Louie''' :Donald's three nephews and a house band with alternating names such as "The Quackstreet Boys", "Quackwork", "Kid Duck" and "The Splashing Pumpkins". *''' Gus Goose''' :Donald's cousin and executive chef of the club. A notorious glutton, Gus sometimes eats the food he prepares for the guests just before it is served. *''' Magic Mirror''' :Magical artifact and on-site consultant. Mickey and his friends sometimes ask for advice from the Magic Mirror on a variety of issues. He is also available for queries from the club's guests. Unsurprisingly, the Evil Queen can sometimes be found staring at the Mirror. *'Mike' :A talking microphone and announcer. He usually assists Mickey in presenting and ending events on-stage nightly. *'Penguin waiters' Waiting staff of the club. According to an advertisement at the club,they are also available for hire on a tempermary base. *''' Animated Brooms''' Janitorial staff of the club. *''' Pete''' :The club's greedy landlord, who often attempts to shut the theater down for his own personal gain by sabotaging the show, since Mickey's contract states that the club stays open only for as long as the show goes on. :House of Mouse locations below are descriptions of the areas within the club itself. *''' Foyer''' ::The front hall of the club is accessible via glass double doors from the street. Here, guests may converse among themselves or with the Magic Mirror that is located just within the entrance. There is also a small lounge for guests waiting to be seated. Donald can usually be found here greeting visitors personally; often with a handshake. Daisy works at a reception desk situated just outside the restaurant/theater area, helping guests to book reservations or assist with any requests they may have. Outside, Max Goof assists visitors in parking their cars at a nearby lot owned by the club. *''' Restaurant/Theater''' ::One of the busiest areas of the club, this wide, spacious area has at least thirty tables that can seat over 120 people. Given the wide variety of clientele at the club, which includes Willie the giant and Elliott the dragon, the amount of seating at the club could vary wildly at times. Goofy and the penguin waiters take orders and deliver various dishes, ranging from conventional to outlandish, to the guests. At the far end of the area is a stage where performances of all sorts are conducted, including that of Huey, Dewey and Louie. There is also a huge TV screen in the stage background to show cartoons. Mickey often hosts the night's events on-stage. *'Backstage' ::This area behind the stage is restricted only to club staff and performers hired by the club. Located here are staff offices, dressing rooms, storage rooms and an employee rest area. This area has direct access to the club's kitchen. The back entrance to the club and the door to the prop room are also located here. Minnie is often seen here using a PDA to assist in keeping the night's schedule on track or directing guest star performers to the stage. *''' Kitchen''' ::All types of ingredients and cooking equipment can be found here to cater to the wide and, often, exotic palates of the club's clientele. There is also a cold storage room to store fresh meat and other pesrishable foods. Gus Goose works here nightly to prepare various dishes for the guests, but he sometimes eats said dishes before they reach the tables. *'Control Room' ::From this room, located behind and above the restaurant/theater area, much of the technical equipment at the club is operated. The club's collection of cartoons is stored here as well. Through a window that overlooks the restaurant/theater area, Horace operates the lights, the loudspeakers and various record players (for example, DVD or VHS players) to show cartoons at Minnie's direction. *'Prop Room' ::Perhaps the most interesting area of the club, the prop room consists of a cavernous basement much larger than the club itself. Props from all of Disney animation can be found here, including magical items such as Genie's lamp and the Black Cauldron. The prop room is so large that one could get lost for days unless someone took Pluto along as a guide. However, Mickey and his friends usually have little trouble navigating in the prop room. Characters by Movie/TV Show *Classic Disney Cartoons and Comic Books:The Phantom Blot, April, May and June Duck, Humphrey the Bear, Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore, the Brownstone Park Bears, Pluto's Good and Bad Consciences, Red Riding Hood, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, Flowers and Trees, Santa Claus, Reindeer, Hobo Cookie, Judge Cookie, the Skeleton Dancers, a Merry Dwarf, a Lamp from "The Whoopee Party", the Lonesome Ghosts, Ferdinand the Bull, Susie the Little Blue Coupe, Professor Owl, Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom, Babe the Big Blue Ox, Dinah the Dachshund, Louie the Mountain Lion, Salty the Seal, a Rooster, a Hen, Girl Violin, Boy Saxophone, a Robot from "Mars and Beyond", and various Black-and-White Characters. *Mickey Mouse Works: Baby Shelby, Mrs. Turtle, Magical Mouse, Hairy Manilow, the Turkey, the 3 Kittens from "Pluto's Kittens", the Abominable Snowman, the Goatman and the 2 Aliens from "How to Camp", Chief O'Hara. *The Three Little Pigs: the Three Little Pigs, the Big Bad Wolf and the Three Little Wolves. *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Snow White, The Prince, The Wicked Queen, the Seven Dwarfs, the Magic Mirror, Humbert the Huntsman, the 2 Vultures and the Forest Animals. *Pinocchio: Pinocchio, Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket, the Blue Fairy, Figaro, Cleo, Monstro, Foulfellow, Gideon, Lampwick, Stromboli, and The Coachman. *Fantasia: Chernabog, Yen Sid, Hop Lo, the Mushrooms, the Ostriches, the Cupids, one of the Centaurettes, Bacchus, Jacchus, and the Bald Mountain Ghosts. *The Reluctant Dragon: The Reluctant Dragon, Sir Giles, and the Boy. *Dumbo: Dumbo, Timothy Mouse, the Ringmaster, Mrs. Jumbo, The Circus Guards, the Crows, Casey Junior, the Elephants, and the Pink Elephants. *Bambi: Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, Miss Bunny, Ronno, Friend Owl, Bambi's mother, Bambi's father, and a Chipmunk. *Saludos Amigos: José Carioca and Pedro the Plane. *The Three Caballeros: Panchito Pistoles, the Aracuan Bird, the Flying Gauchito, and Burrito. *Make Mine Music: Peter, Sonia the Duck, Sadsha the Bird, Ivan the Cat, The Wolf, Grandpa, The 3 Huntsmens, Willie the Whale, Seagulls, and Casey. *Song of the South: Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear, the humming birds, and Mr. Bluebird. *Fun and Fancy Free: Willie the Giant, Bongo, and Lulubelle. *Melody Time: Pecos Bill, Widowmaker, Slue Foot Sue, Johnny Appleseed, Johnny's angel, Little Toot, and Big Toot. *So Dear to My Heart: Danny the sheep and the owl. *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad: Mr. Toad, Mole, Water Rat, Angus MacBadger, Weasels, Ichabod Crane, the Headless Horseman, Katrina Van Tassel, The Polices, and Tilda. *Cinderella: Cinderella, Prince Charming, Gus and Jaq, the Birds, Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Drizella, Lucifer, the Fairy Godmother, Bruno, the King, and the Grand Duke. *Alice in Wonderland: Alice, the White Rabbit, the Doorknob, the Cheshire Cat, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, the Dormouse, the Caterpillar, the Queen of Hearts, the King of Hearts, the Playing Cards, Dim and Dum, the Walrus, the Carpenter, the Oysters, the Dodo, Bill the Lizard, the Hammer Birds, the Pencil Birds, the Momeraths, a Flamingo, a Hedgehog, and the Bread-and-Butterflies. *Peter Pan: Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Tinker Bell, Tick-Tock the Crocodile, Tiger-Lilly, The Indian Chief, the Pirates, and the Lost Boys. *Lady and the Tramp: Lady, Tramp, Tony, Joe, Peg, Trusty, Jock, Aunt Sarah, Si, and Am. *Sleeping Beauty: Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Maleficent, Diablo the Raven, Maleficent's Goons, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, King Hubert and Stefan, the Squirrels, the Owl and the Birds. *101 Dalmatians: Pongo, Perdita, the Dalmatian Puppies, Cruella De Vil, Roger, Anita, Horace, Jasper, Tibs, Nanny, and the Colonel. *The Sword in the Stone: Merlin, Mad Madam Mim, Wart (King Arthur), Sir Ector, The Sculley Maid, Sir Pelinore, Little Girl Squrriel, Granny Squrriel, Archimedes, The Hawk, The Pike, The Hungry Wolf, and Sir Kay. *Mary Poppins: The Penguin Waiters and the Fox. *The Jungle Book: Baloo, King Louie, Kaa, Shere Khan, the 4 Vultures, Mowgli, Bagheera, The Monkeys, Shanti, Colonel Hathi, Akela, Winifred, and Colonel Hathi's Son. *The Love Bug: Herbie. *The Aristocats: Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Edgar Balathazar the Bulter, Amelia Gabble, Uncle Waldo, Napoleon, Lafayette, Scat Cat, Billy Bass the Russian Cat, Shun Gon the Chinese Cat, Hit Cat the English Cat, and Peppo the Italian Cat. *Bedknobs and Broomsticks: King Leonidas, the Secretary Bird, and the Rhino Soccer Player. *Robin Hood: Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, Friar Tuck, Prince John, Sir Hiss, the Sheriff of Notingham, Nutsy, Trigger, Allan-A-Dale, the Rhino Guards, the Captain of the Guard, Toby Turtle, Skippy Bunny, Sis Bunny, Tagalong Bunny, and Mother Rabbit. *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Winnie The Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Eeyore, Christopher Robin, Owl, and Gopher (Winnie the Pooh). *The Rescuers: Bernard, Miss Bianca, Orville, Madame Medusa, Mr. Snoops, and Evinrude. *Pete's Dragon: Elliott the Dragon *The Fox and the Hound: Tod, Copper, Chief, Vixie, and Amos Slade. *The Black Cauldron: Taran, Princess Eilonwy, The Horned King, Gurgi, Creeper, the three witches of Morva, and the Cauldron Born. *The Great Mouse Detective: Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson, Professor Ratigan, 17 Henchmens, and Fidget. *Who Framed Roger Rabbit: Benny the Cab. *Oliver & Company: Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Francis, Fagin, Georgette, Jenny, Sykes, Rita, Einstein, and Rescoe and De Soto. *The Little Mermaid (film): Ariel, Prince Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, Ursula, King Triton, Max (Prince Eric's dog), Scuttle, and Grimsby. *The Rescuers Down Under: Wilbur, Percival McLeach, and Joanna. *Beauty and the Beast: Belle (Beauty & the Beast), Beast (Beauty & the beast), Le Fou, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Fifi, the Bimbettes, Moniseur Duke, the Villagers, the Wardrobe, the Dishes, and the Palanquin. *Aladdin (1992 film): Aladdin (Character), Princess Jasmine, the Genie, Abu (Aladdin's pet monkey), Rajah, The Magic Carpet, Razoul, Jafar, Lago, the Sultan, the Cave of Wonders Tiger Head, and the two Hungry Children. *The Lion King (Film): Simba, Mufasa, Sarabi, Rafiki, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, Zazu, Scar, and the Wildebeasts. *Pocahontas: Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, John Smith, Governor Ratcliffe, Grandmother Willow, Chief Powhatan, Kekata, Wiggins, Thomas, and Nakoma. *A Goofy Movie/Goof Troop: Max Goof and Roxanne. *Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Judge Claude Frollo, Captain Phoebus, Victor, Hugo, and Laverne. *Hercules: Hercules, Megara, Hades, Pain and Panic, Philoctetes, Pegasus, the Muses, Zeus, Hera, Hermes, The Fates, Nessus, the Hydra, and Bacchus. *Mulan (Film): Fa Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Li Shang, Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po, Fa Zhou, Fa Li, Grandma Fa, Shan Yu, and Chi-Fu. *Tarzan: Tantor. *Fantasia 2000: Yo-yo Flamingo, The Steadfast Tin Soldier, and the Ballerina. *The Emperor's New Groove: Kuzco, Pacha, Yzma, Kronk, and Royal Matchmaker. *Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Milo Thatch, Princess Kida, Wilhemina Packard, and Commander Rourke. *Pepper Ann: Pepper Ann and Lydia Pearson. (The only 1 Saturday Morning characters to appear in the series.) *Haunted Mansion: The Hitchhiking Ghosts, the Hatbox Ghost, the Executioner, and Emily the Bleeding Bride. *Journey Into Imagination With Figment: Figment. *The Walt Disney Company: Roy E. Disney Episodes Films Cast *Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Clara Duck, Duchess, Fauna, and Miss Bianca *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck, Huey,Dewie and LouieDewey *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip 'n' Dale, Flora, Mlle. Upanova, Queen of Hearts, The Fates *Bill Farmer as Goofy Goof, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar, Practical Pig, Sheriff of Nottingham *Jason Marsden as Max Goof *Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake, "How To" Narrator, Caterpillar, Chernabog, Chief O'Hara, Grumpy, Mad Hatter, Playing Cards, Ranger J. Audobon Woodlore, Timothy Mouse, Captain Hook, Tweedledum & Tweedledee, White Rabbit, Zeus *Jim Cummings as Pete, Big Bad Wolf, Censor Monkeys, Ed the Hyena, Humphrey the Bear, Kaa *Maurice LaMarche as Mortimer Mouse, Basil of Baker Street, March Hare, Ratigan *Rod Roddy- Mike the Microphone *Frank Welker - Gus Goose, Abu (Aladdin's pet monkey), Aracuan Bird, Butch the Bulldog, Cri-Kee, Dodger, Figaro, Pegasus *April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow *Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito *Jason Alexander as Hugo *Rene Auberjonois as Chef Louie *Kathryn Beaumont as Alice *Michael Bell as Pongo *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Toad, Reluctant Dragon, Shelby Turtle *Jodi Benson as Ariel, Belle (Beauty & the Beast) *Robby Benson as Beast (Beauty & the beast) *Susanne Blakeslee as Cruella de Vil *Cathy Cahn as Fifer Pig *Hamilton Camp as Merlin *Eddie Carroll as Jiminy Cricket *Pat Carroll as Ursula *Louise Chamis as Wicked Queen's Witch Form *Steve Curtis Chapman as Thomas O'Malley *Cam Clarke - Simba *Robert Costanzo as Philoctetes *Peter Cullen as Eeyore *Grey DeLisle as Roxanne *Tate Donovan as Hercules *Susan Egan as Megara *The late John Fiedler as Piglet *Charles Fleischer as Benny the Cab *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar *Matt Frewer as Panic *Carolyn Gardner as Snow White *Bobcat Goldthwait as Pain *Gilbert Gottfried as Lago *Michael Gough as Gopher *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella, Princess Aurora *Jess Harnell as Buzzy, Dizzy, Flaps, Ziggy *Estelle Harris as Mrs. Turtle *Nikita Hopkins as Roo *Eric Idle - Pluto Angel *The Late Tony Jay as The Magic Mirror, Shere Khan *Penn Jillette - Pluto Devil *Bob Joles as Sneezy *Rosalyn Landor as Merryweather *Linda Larkin as Princess Jasmine *J. P. Manoux as Kuzco *Ming-Na as Fa Mulan *Pat Musick- Fiddler Pig *Lois Nettleton as Maleficent *Jerry Orbach as Lumiere *John O'Hurley as Phantom Blot *Rob Paulsen as Jose Carioca *Tony Pope as Geppetto *Kevin Michael Richardson as Crow, Prince John *Kimmy Robertson as Feather Duster *Will Ryan as Willie the Giant *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Kevin Schon as Timon, Happy *Paul Shaffer as Hermes *Kath Soucie as Perdita, Bimbettes *David Ogden Stiers as Cogsworth *Andre Stojka as Archimedes, Owl *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Michael Welch as Pinocchio *Richard White as Gaston *James Woods as Hades *Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian *Alan Young as Scrooge Mcduck